


No Relief

by kirakuneos



Category: starcypher
Genre: Depression, Heartbreak, lovestar, niosu, starcypher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakuneos/pseuds/kirakuneos
Summary: Song Used: "We Can't Be Friends" - Dream Koala (starting at 0:00)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06Y2bA1ODbUAnd basically inspired by "No Police" - Doja CatAnd I know It's depressing for a first post but...





	No Relief

June Eleventh 

Heart was weak

Love's a jail

No release

I pray to God 

My soul to keep

Love is pain

No Relief

 

_ "Wee-ooo Wee-ooo _

_ Wee-ooo Wee-ooo" _

Red Flags

When he see you

Ignore all

Put phone on silent

When he’s vibin’

He close his eyelids

Dreaming of a place complacent but impatiently

Wants to change his place of two but one mistake that he

Makes is of the role he’s playing since he’s make believed

That he was more than a doll who puts a show on but it go on (go on)

Go online

For all to see

Broadcast his pain

And misery

He hides in stars

The thing you said

But he never hid

Who made him dead

Put 2 and Two

With 20/Twenty

All his friends

Saw it coming

Pop Sertraline

Can’t find his peace

_ “All these bars _

_ No Police” _


End file.
